1000 Shades of Blue
by TangerineLemonade
Summary: 10 demigods from after the giant war are blasted back to 2007 to read a book with the gods. The book, 1000 Shades of Blue, is centered on a girl, Echo, and the Fates explain that Echo and her friends are the demigods future children. Join the seven of the prophecy Nico, Thalia, & Reyna learn about their future children and bond with their godly parent. Percabeth & other couples.
1. PROLOUGE

**HEEEEEEEEEEY! Just a little heads up, this is a better version of another fanfiction I wrote that I decided was a bit too disorganized and complicated. Also Leo and Reyna are dating. Percy and Leo rescued Calypso from Ogygia though and apologized and Calypso fell in love with some minor god (hey, I couldn't just leave her). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, or the characters. **

* * *

"CONNER AND TRAVIS STOLL, YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND SUFFER MY WRATH!"

"STOLL, YOU BETTER HAVE NINE LIVES BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY THING THAT'LL SAVE YOU NOW!"

Reyna and Annabeth stormed after two frantic Stoll brothers with a stack of blueprints and war strategies in their hands. Blazing in anger, they sprinted across camp after the Stoll brothers and tackled them both to the ground, growling dangerously all the while. Percy and Leo instantly appeared and gently pried their girlfriends away from Conner and Travis (who were trembling in fear).

Percy crossed his arms over Annabeth's chest in an 'X' shape and restrained easily by pressing a trail of soft kisses on her jawline. She almost immediately went limp and sagged in his grasp, sighing deeply in ecstasy. Leo, on the other hand, grabbed Reyna's wrists and held them behind her back with one hand while lighting his other hand on fire and holding it in front of her face. Reyna's eyes widened in sudden fear for her life and all the anger drained away, relaxing her muscles and softening her eyes.

There we go 'Beth relax, I've got you." Percy ran his fingers up and down her arms soothingly until her breathing calmed. "Just tell me and Leo why you and Reyna are so raving mad at the Stolls." Reyna's eyes hardened again.

"Those little _ snatched my war strategies and Annabeth's blueprints and set them on fire!"

"And not just ANY fire! What demigod in their right mind would lite stuff on fire with some sort of magic fire from the Hecate Cabin?!" Annabeth growled.

"Hey, hey, hey! Chill out, Leo figured out this neat trick yesterday, give him the stack and just _relax_." Reyna handed her boyfriend the stack of papers which were still on fire. Leo took them from her hands and sort of sucked the fire off the paper like a vacuum cleaner.

"See, it's all gone." Leo handed them back Reyna and Annabeth who were both now somewhat calm. Annabeth walked up to the Stoll brothers and snarled,

"You got lucky Stoll. Watch your back. "

"Alright, come on. The rest of the seven and even Nico and Thalia are waiting in Percy's cabin to play some sort of board game. Not sure which." Leo grabbed his girlfriends hand and pulled her away. They ran back to Percy's cabin and opened the door.

"Why are you guys so late?" Jason asked when they sat down.

"Well Travis and Conner lit some stuff on fire . . . and yeah." Percy explained.

"Gee, thanks for the amazingly detailed explanation, Percy!" Annabeth rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"So what game are we playing?" Hazel asked.

"Well, we could play—" Piper was cut off quickly. Suddenly, a blast of white light exploded from behind Piper and she screamed. "Oh my gods, what the Hades is going on?!" she fell backwards into the light which was way too bright to be able to see what it actually was.

"PIPER!" Jason leapt after her and was also sucked inside.

"Well . . . should we go after them?" Frank looked unsure.

Thalia shrugged, "Eh, why not? Stuff like this doesn't normally happened!" All of the demigods jumped in to avoid getting blind.

* * *

**ATHENA POV**

Dead silence. That was the amount of sound on Olympus currently. I was the only one in the Throne Room, sitting comfortably on my throne, reading my dictionary fro the fourth time. Suddenly, a disk of white light appeared like a floating table without legs and all of the alarms on Olympus went off at once, blaring ten times louder than a police siren.

The entire Olympian Council and for some reason, Hades, instantly appeared, pointing their weapons at the disc.

"Why are all the alarms going off?" Hermes asked confusedly.

"More importantly," Artemis said rolling her eyes, "what is that light . . . thing." An incredibly high-pitched scream pierced the air, causing most of the gods to cover their ears. Ten demigods tumbled to the floor, screaming. They lay groaning on the floor, until one boy with wavy brown hair, elflike features, and warm brown eyes stood up unsteadily. After him, one by one, they stood up and their eyes widened. One girl with beautiful color changing eyes and choppy brown hair nervously called to one of the others.

"Hey, uh, Annabeth? Got an explanation for this?" They all looked around them. "Where's Annabeth?" A boy with mesmerizing sea-green eyes and wind-swept raven colored hair got down on his knees and gently moved a girl's head onto his lap. The girl had curly blond hair and tan skin, wearing an ocean blue tank top and white short shorts.

"She must've hit her head a bit hard 'cause she's unconscious." he announced worriedly. "She'll be fine though."

"So, uh . . . why have you summoned us . . . Lords and Ladies?" the girl with the pretty eyes asked nervously.

"WE HAVE NOT SUMMONED YOU! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Zeus demanded loudly.

"Dude, take a chill pill!" Apollo pulled out his earphones and gestured with his hands.

"Um, then how did we get here?" a girl with piercing eyes and a waist length braid asked. A strong wind blew through the room and a book flew in and hit a kid in the face. That broke the ice. All of the demigods and most gods burst out laughing as the boy with super pale skin and black clothes rubbed his nose, grumbling. When the laughing died down, the boy pulled a sticky-note off the cover of the book.

"There's a note here!" he called. He handed me the note and I read it to myself before reading it aloud.

"_To the gods and demigods in this room, you have been sent here for a sneak peak at your future. This book tells the tale of most of your future children, mainly revolving around one special girl. You are permitted to stay on Olympus for as long as necessary. The gods must provide all guests with adequate hospitality and are not, under any circumstances, allowed to harm or incinerate any of the demigods (this means you Zeus, Ares, and Hera). Also, time outside of Olympus will be frozen until the demigods are sent back to their time. And yes, 'back to their time' means that they are here from a few years in the future. The book on the other hand, is from approximately 27 years after the demigod's time. Please enjoy your stay on Olympus. Time is officially frozen outside, starting . . . NOW!_

_-The Fates_

"Well . . . that's new." muttered. "So, I'll just make some chairs appear, and you can introduce yourselves." Aphrodite suddenly screamed,

"NO WAY! Some of you must be dating, right?! Couples need LOVESEATS!" Everyone stared at her weirdly. The girl with pretty eyes rolled her eyes and stepped up.

"Yes, all of us are dating except for two of us." She squealed, clapping her hands, and making four loveseats appear, along with two armchairs (all arranged in a semicircle in front of the gods thrones). A boy with blond hair, blue eyes, and a scar on his lip walked hand in hand with the girl with the pretty eyes toward the chair on the far left and sat down. The boy with green eyes and black hair, gathered the blond girl in his arms and carried her bridal style to the loveseat next to them, just as she was regaining her consciousness. another boy with wavy brown hair and elfish features took the seat on the other side with a girl who had a waist length braid and a fierce expression. Another girl sat down on the right side with cinnamon colored hair and dark skin; she sat next to an Asian boy who was kind of muscular. The pale boy and a girl with electric eyes and spiky hair took the separate armchairs side-by side on the far right.

"Uh, I guess I'll start. I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, age 16." the boy with blue eyes and a scar on his lip said.

"Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, 16." the girl with different colored eyes explained.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, 17." said the boy with green eyes and black hair.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, 17. Oh, by the way what year are we in?" asked the blond girl who had been unconscious earlier.

"It is currently 2007, the year you went to the Sea of Monsters." I smiled at her, and glared at Percy who had his arm around her. _I can't believe they fell in love after all._ I thought.

"Leo Valdez, son of the awesome Hephaestus, fire-user, 16." the boy with elfish features said. _He must have a really bad case of AD/HD, _I thought, watching him bounce in his seat.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, controller of the mist and also metals, 13." the girl with dark skin shyly said.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis, 15."

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, 14." stated the pale boy.

"Right, I'll read first." Demeter cleared her throat. "**1000 Shades of Blue**, that's the tittle. **PROLOUGE**."

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

* * *

**So . . . ya like? Please read and review.**

**~PinkChocolateBunny~ **


	2. SHATTERED

**Hey, hey, hey! How'd you like the introduction? Anyway, on with the chapter. Any questions, comments, requests, or other stuff: review, please. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, or any characters.**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

_"Right, I'll read first." Demeter cleared her throat. "__**1000 Shades of Blue**__, that's the tittle. __**PROLOUGE:**__" _

_TO BE CONTINUED . . ._

* * *

Demeter cleared her throat again and everyone got comfortable as she began reading.

**"A gentle breeze blew through the open window and a shaft of pure moonlight cast an eerie glow over the room."**

"Oooooh, spooky!" Leo snorted.

**The house was huge and it was an architectural masterpiece. Countless pictures of adorable children and beautiful men and women lined the walls, a chandelier dangled from the ceiling; plush couches and glass tables were arranged neatly on the floor, and a bowl of blue jellybeans sat as a centerpiece on the coffee table.**

"Oh that sounds awesome!" Percy looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I know right!" Annabeth squealed, "The architecture!"

"I was talking about the jellybeans!" Annabeth rolled her eyes, but rearranged herself so that Percy was lying down with his head on her lap, her fingers running through his silky hair. Athena wrinkled her nose and clenched her fists.

"You're so stupid, Kelp Head." Thalia sighed. "What are we going to do with you?"

**The place seemed empty and normal, as if the family living there was just out to eat or on vacation or something. The only odd thing was that a small child left behind. She had been hidden inside a small secret room behind the staircase. She was a young girl, about one and a half years old. She had pale-ish skin, dark raven curls, and the brightest sea-green eyes. She wore an adorable white sleeveless dress with different colored bubbles scattered all over it and tiny little white flats.**

"Awww, that's so sad! Why was she left behind?" Aphrodite demanded, already near tears.

"That's alright, I'm sure the family had a good reason." Hephaestus gently rubbed her back, while Ares glared in jealousy and Hera smiled. _That's how it should be. _

Piper on the other hand, face-palmed._ How am I even an Aphrodite girl? _She thought.

**She gently pushed the open the door to the secret room behind the staircase and staggered out. **

"Secret room, very clever." Zeus noted.

**She crawled away from the door and it closed by itself. The small girl stood up clumsily and held on to the end of the coffee table for balance, slowly walking toward the door, looking over her shoulder.**

**"Mommy? Daddy?" the girl's parents had been missing for over five hours and she was beginning to wonder where they were. She remembered how there had been a loud banging noise and growling at the front door, so (afraid that there were monsters) her mother hastily hid her in the secret room behind the staircase and she had fallen asleep there.**

"See, it was unintentional." Hephaestus soothed.

"That poor little girl!" Hazel cooed.

**"Mommy? Daddy? . . . Cwookies?" she called in a childish voice. **

Everyone burst out laughing and Percy was nearly crying.

"Dude, I love this girls priority list!" he laughed.

**Suddenly, the door flew open and the small girl heard it close and lock. A woman sprinted in the room and glanced around frantically. She had curly blond hair and stormy grey eyes that could easily penetrate into your thoughts. But now, her eyes, once beautiful, were red and puffy from crying. Her clothes were torn, slashed, blotchy with blood, and she had blood running down her hair too. The child looked exactly like her mother in every feature except for her hair color and eye color.**

"Well, that's normal because demigods and a lot of mortals gain extreme similarities to the parent of their gender and gain some genes from their second parent with the personality and qualities from both p—"

"Alright I think that's enough Athena!" Poseidon yelled loudly. Apollo covered his ears.

"Aaaah, the knowledge is poisoning my brain! I'M GONNA DIE!" Artemis rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head, while Athena began another lecture.

"Well, technically, you're brain cannot be poisoned and even if it was you wouldn't die and—"

"Read Demeter!" Hermes yelped.

**The woman spotted the girl and rushed toward her, scooping her up, plopping down on a couch, and burying her face in her daughter's hair, crying.**

**"Kiara, sweetie—I'm so sorry and so glad you're okay! **

"Cool name." Leo commented.

"It's origin is Irish, Italian, Latin, and Swahili. Meaning: Dark; clear; bright; famous." Athena stated as if she was reading it word for word from a name book.

"You have got to get out more." Hades muttered, staring at her and shaking his head.

"Says the god who lives in the Underworld!" Demeter said exasperatedly.

"Swahili." Nico snickered. "That's such a weird name." Leo and Percy laughed with him.

"I know right?!"

"Idiots!" Annabeth and Reyna groaned, glancing at each other suspiciously afterward.

**They just took him and . . . and . . ."she burst into tears as her daughter stared in horror. Her mommy was always cool and never panicked. Her grandma said that mommy was 'the most level headed demigod to ever be born" and daddy said that she was "the official, wisest demigod to ever live". What could get her to lose it like this?**

"Not as smart as you think." Ares snorted. Lucky for him, no one heard.

**Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. "Daddy?" For some reason that caused her to cry harder.**

**"Kiara, I'm so sorry! Daddy's gone, sweetie! He's gone . . . we can't ever see him ever again . . ." Kiara didn't really have any idea what that meant, but she was pretty sure that meant that she would never get another hug from her thought made her cry too. Memories flashed through the little girl's head. The first time she saw him, at the hospital. Her vision had been blurry and she could barely open her eyes, yet she still remembered his voice cooing at her. **

**"**_**He-e-e-e-y!**_**" While stretching the 'e', I'll casual like as if he was talking to his best bud. **

"Well we know whoever that guy is, he could use some advice on parenting." Jason said. Piper nodded.

"One time, I saw this guy at a bookstore, he had messy hair and he looked like he hadn't slept in like, weeks. He was buying a book called "An Idiots Guide to Parenting'. Poor guy." Frank said.

**"Wait, how are you supposed to talk to a baby? Um . . . hi?" Even as a newborn she'd been able to identify his dumb I'm-so-confused voice and hear her mom's tired yet still exasperated voice.**

**"Gods, babies can't understand greetings, you idiot!" **

**"Oh . . . well, either way, I've got a few tips on how to survive in this world. First of all: Never get on you're mom's bad side.**

The entire council snorted.

**Second: no boys until you're 40." **

**"You're not even 40!" Mom rolled her eyes.**

"Wow, even Leo's not that stupid." Hazel laughed, with Reyna high-fiveing her.

**The little girl giggled. But now she'd never see daddy again. **

**"N-no!" she felt hot tears run down her cheeks and she buried her face in her mommy's chest. She remembered a pet fish that she had gotten for her first birthday (she named it Mr. Fishy**

"I love it!" Percy laughed. "If I ever get a fish, I'll name it Mr. Fishy." He vowed.

**when she found out it was a dude [of course when she thought it was a girl, she'd named it Kiara Junior]) and it had died last week so her mom had explained to her, the concept of death. Could that have happened to her Daddy?**

All of the heroes of Olympus's eyes saddened. They knew about pain. Half of them had gone through two wars. They knew about death and suffering. Nico shuddered. It was hard to forget about Tartarus when so many things in the world were gruesome and filled with despair.

**"I'm so sorry Kiara! But daddy said that he loves you, okay? He loves you. And I do too." She tightened her grasp around her daughter and closed her eyes, remembering the way her husband, would kiss her cheek and hug her.**

**She would never feel that again. "We'll get through this, Kia—I promise." **

"Well, that was short. Kind of tragic." Reyna stated.

"Judging by my knowledge of books, I'm guessing that the entire book will be centered on that one girl—Echo. And the Fates said that the characters in the book would be our future children, so . . . that must be one of our kids." Annabeth guessed. Athena nodded in confirmation.

"Well, I'm not going to read the whole book so . . . here you go Leo!" Demeter snapped the book shut and chucked it at Leo. He yelped as the book hit his face.

"Hey, this boy has insurance! You can't just go chucking stuff at him!" Everyone stared at him again. Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Just humor him. I do."

"HEY!" Leo was smiling though. "**CHAPTER 1—STUNT DOUBLE."**

* * *

**How do you like it so far? Questions? Comments? Find any spelling mistakes? REVEIW! BTW, I changed my Pen Name from PinkChocolateBunny to TangerineLemonade! I know it's short, but it's the prologue. **

**~TangerineLemonade~ **


	3. STUNT DOUBLE

**PLEASE**** DON'T SKIP THE AUTHORS NOTE. IT'S SUPER IMPORTANT AND THE ENTIRE STORY DEPENDS ON IT! **

**Okay, I have had a huge writers block! Well actually it wasn't really a writers block. I've changed the plot. **

**CURRENT PLOT: _Percy dies when Echo's only a year old and twelve years later, Hades makes a deal with her. She has to complete an impossible quest and if she completes it, Percy can come back to life._ **

**NEW PLOT IDEA: _On the last day of school Echo_****_ bumps into a person that looks almost exactly like her and she discovers that the new girl is her twin sister (cliché I know, but don't worry. This time, they're the only twins). They find out that in order to spare their children, the seven of the prophecy+Nico and Reyna had to split up by the orders of a new threat arising, when they were only toddlers. Echo and her friends go on a quest to uncover the few special items to increase the gods power so they can stop the threat before it even started._ **

**I've already posted the first chapter of the twin story, but I'm still conflicted. Tell me if you like the twin idea or if I should redo the first chapter with the first chapter of the other plot. If no one reviews, I'm just going to do eenie-meenie-miney-mo. ANWAYS, on with the story. Hope you like it. **

* * *

_"Well, I'm not going to read the whole book so . . . here you go Leo!" Demeter snapped the book shut and chucked it at Leo. He yelped as the book hit his face._

_"Hey, this boy has insurance! You can't just go chucking stuff at him!" Everyone stared at him again. Reyna rolled her eyes._

_"Just humor him, I do."_

_"HEY!" Leo was smiling though. "**CHAPTER 1—STUNT DOUBLE**."_

_TO BE CONTINUED . . . _

* * *

"**12 Years Later . . ." ** Leo read.

_**The room was coated in darkness; it was plain, with just a bed and a small dresser. A shaft of white moonlight coming from the open window cast an eerie glow over the small room and a cool breeze blew through. But in the corner a little seven year old girl huddled in the corner crying, her head between her knees, her blond curls falling over onto her legs. She wore a blue skirt and light green T-shirt. **_

"Aaaaaw, this whole book is just a big puddle of sadness!" Aphrodite bawled. She suddenly gasped and pulled out a compact mirror and dabbed at her make-up. "Not too blotchy . . . okay. All good. Continue." Everyone rolled their eyes at Aphrodite's antics and Leo continued reading.

_**I watched her and bit my lip in frustration. I hated seeing people in pain, especially small children. Suddenly I heard her childish voice in my head, sounding far too scared and exhausted for just a young girl. What did I ever do to her? She thought quietly. She treats my very existence like a mistake—an accident that shouldn't have happened—and she says I'm a monster. It's not my fault that I was born, is it? And she won't believe me about the spiders either. **_

_That sounds a lot like my life,_ Annabeth thought bitterly, _before I ran away._ _Step-mom would never believe me about the spiders that came at night._ Percy protectively slid his arm around her and tossed her a questioning glance. He could always sense when she was in distress. She smiled faintly and thought to herself, _I have the most caring sweetest boyfriend in the world. _

"I'm fine." She whispered as the memories flashed through her mind. "I just . . . the memories . . ." He nodded and slid his fingers up and down her arm comfortingly. She grinned and leaned into him, snuggling into his chest. Athena watched in fury at the two demigods. How dare that stupid sea spawn even touch her daughter! She glared at him, hoping to burn a hole into his face. He caught her eye and pulled Annabeth closer to him, as if to protect her. She growled.

_**The instant she thought the word 'spiders' a million of the tiny little creepy eight-legged demons came into view and tried to crawl all over her.**_

Annabeth whimpered, her eyes popping out of their sockets, fear evident. Percy ignored the death stares from Athena and picked up Annabeth and sat her in his lap. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and he rubbed her back, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

_**Her head lifted and I got a glimpse of her face, my eyes widening in recognition as she shrieked in terror and scrambled away to the other side of the room, her back to the wall; her face was pale white and she had tears running down her face, grey eyes blown wide with fear. I gasped. She looked exactly like me when I was younger, except that her hair was blond and her eyes were grey. **_

_**The spiders hissed and skittered forward and began to climb up her legs. She screamed and dodged clumsily trying to shake them off as they wrapped her in sticky silk and bit at her. **_

"_**Stop! Just STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed and collapsed on the bed, writhing and swatting at the spiders. I inhaled sharply and sprinted over to help her, reaching out cautiously with my dagger. **_

"Is this really how all demigods live?" Demeter asked, horrified. The rest of the gods nodded in agreement and stared at the demigods who were all avoiding their looks.

"Well, they deserve it anyway. Stupid demigods." Hera snarled. The rest of the gods with children, glared so hard at her, she shut right up.

"Well, not all demigods do. Some have better lives than whoever that little girl is." Reyna explained trying to sound upbeat for their sake.

_**I was a millimeter away from her shaking figure, covered in spiders and their silk and was just about to flick a handful away when—**_

**I sat up in bed, gasping, my breathes coming ruggedly and strained. Oh, it was just a dream. But dreams always meant something to the descendant of a god or even worse, two. Calm down, I told myself, just analyze the dream. **

"Two?" Piper, Frank, and Percy asked quickly, catching the word. Piper and Frank gasped and wailed.

"NO! WE THINK LIKE PERCY! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Everyone laughed and Percy pouted adorably. Annabeth pulled him closer to her and kissed him softly. Cat calls and wolf whistles rang out from most of the boys as she pulled away.

"What was that for?" he mumbled. "Not that I'm complaining." She rolled her eyes and nestled back into his embrace.

"Sorry. You just look so cute when you pout, Seaweed Brain." He smirked.

"No need to apologize."

Athena stood up and growled."STOP THAT!"

Jason spoke up quickly before Percy got incinerated."Uh, back to the topic. If she's a daughter of two demigods, then she's a legacy."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Zeus screamed, suddenly panicked. "HOW DO THE GREEKS AND ROMANS EVEN KNOW EACH OTHER?!" The other gods realized this and shrunk in their seats.

"The future is very messed up. And, oh yeah, it's all Hera's fault." Nico smirked as all the gods instantly glared at Hera. Annabeth high-fived him and grinned while Piper stuck her tongue out at the Queen of Gods childishly.

**There was a young girl, maybe seven or eight, crying in her room when a million spiders suddenly crawled in and started wrapping her up in webs. She looked like a younger version of me with blond hair and grey eyes. I flicked the light switch on and looked over myself in the mirror. I wore a simple purple tank-top and black pajama shorts. My raven black curls fell down past my shoulders, slightly messy and tangled, and my eyes were stormy grey, calculating, a little bit of drool trickled out of the corner of my mouth. The only person who had that much of a resemblance to me was my mother and she had blond hair and grey eyes anyway.**

"Probably Annabeth." Thalia guessed. Everybody whipped their heads over to Annabeth, who was blushing.

"Um."

"Well all the facts add up. Your stepmother hated you and didn't listen to you, you have blond hair and grey eyes, you ran away from home when you were seven, and in the prologue the book said that the mom was the most intelligent living daughter of Athena. " She blushed again and mumbled excuses.

"And of course, say hi to Mr. Daddy." Leo snickered, patting Percy's shoulder.

"NO!" Annabeth screamed. "Percy can't die!" the laughter died instantly and Annabeth moved herself closer to Percy crying into his chest. He sat up and pulled her into his chest, rubbing her back, completely focused on soothing her and not on the fact that he was apparently going to die, as mentioned in the prolouge.

**So, that was clearly my mom. But what was that supposed to mean? What I needed was a vision of my father, something to explain all of the mysteries about him. For the last thirteen years of my life I had heard incredible stories about him, the war, excruciating battles he'd been through. Every detail of his entire life I could get my hands on. Or any detail someone would tell me, anyway. He was an amazing hero and was incredibly loyal, especially to my mom. Even the gods wouldn't have been able to tear them apart. So what had happened? Was he killed? Frozen? Captured?**

"That's what we need to know!" Reyna said. Poseidon put his head in his hands and burst into a puddle of salt-water.

"Don't worry, it happens when he gets extremely frustrated or scared. He can still hear and all, and he'll be back to normal in ten minutes." Hermes waved his hands as if it didn't really matter and it happened all the time.

"I'd never leave you intentionally, 'Beth." Percy whispered, kissing Annabeth (still sobbing) softly on the forhead. "I love you, and I'm so sorry about what happens in the future."

As for what happened after, Leo had to read extra loudly to drown out the sound of Aphrodite bawling with Athena glaring stubbornly at the floor.

**No one would tell me. Not even my mother, who had taken every chance to make sure that she took care of me and treated me properly. Let me tell you a little bit about her. She was the most amazing mom in the universe. She was so intelligent and smart, and she seemed to always be calm and knew what to do. **

"Yeah, she totally is." Percy muttered, running his fingers through the said girl's golden curls.

"Alright, that's enough lovey-dovey mushy stuff for one day!" Nico said loudly. Everyone rolled their eyes as Artemis muttered about disgusting couples.

**She loved me more than anything but I knew how much she suffered. She missed my dad more than anything. My dad had suddenly disappeared all of a sudden when I was a year old and had left my mom broken and in unexplainable pain. I kept my eyes on her as much I could, because I was so afraid that she would shatter completely and go insane. She was already broken beyond repair but the least I could do was make sure she didn't do anything drastic. Like commit suicide. **

"Please, do!" Ares grunted. "She's starting to annoy me." Everyone glared at him.

**My mom was beautiful. She never cried, she never panicked, and she never lost her temper. She never even raised her voice at me. Every day after she came home from work, she would hug me and kiss my for head, telling me she loved me. She worked at the most famous and efficient architectural company in New York and made plenty of money even without my father here. **

"Thatta girl!" Thalia grinned. "Strong, calm, and collected."

"Doesn't seem collected to me!" Ares taunted.

"Oh, just shut up Ares!" Hephaestus snapped.

"Yeah, have some sympathy!" Aphrodite screamed.

"My son is going to die and you all are just screaming at each other?!" the puddle asked, glaring (well, as much as a puddle could glare). Everyone quieted after that.

"A puddle screaming about how his son is going to die, it's surprising how we've seen weirder things." Frank muttered.

**Around other people, she put on a façade, **

"A what now?" Leo asked looking dumbfounded. Hermes, Apollo, and Percy shared the same look.

"You know, just for the little children, why don't you explain it to us, Athena . . . for the demigods." Apollo said, laughing nervously. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Apollo, we already know that you don't know what the word façade means, and it will probably be mentioned soon."

**a mask to hide her emotions, with the fake smiles and all the touches of make-up to hide the tear marks and blood-shot eyes. Every night when she thought that I couldn't see, she just lay down and stared at the photo albums, probably of my dad and just _cried_, every single night. I hated it. I wanted so bad to just wash all her pain away. But there was nothing I could do. **

The gods and goddesses as well as the demigods all threw Annabeth sympathetic glances but she was still leaning against Percy so no one said anything or commented. Really, they've done so much for the world, they deserve a happily ever after, was what most of the gods and demigods were thinking. Except for Leo, who was fantasizing about tacos.

**Anyway, my life was pretty easy between my amazing grades, great friends, loving mother, and beautiful house. Monsters came at me pretty much two or three times a week, which made sense considering how much of a powerful legacy I was, even though I was only thirteen. Now about me. I looked exactly like my mom as I said before except I had black hair and green eyes like my father. I was fairly intelligent (not to brag) but also rebellious enough to hate having people telling me what to do. I could control water, and I loved swimming.**

**My closest friend's name was Skylar Grace. **

Jason and Piper were blushing like crazy with the rest of the boys laughing and hooting.

"At least we know Percy and Annabeth won't be the only ones with kids in the future." Apollo grinned devilishly.

**She was descended from Zeus and Aphrodite. She was beautiful in a Native American way. She had pale-ish skin like her father and was also light blond like her father, but most of her features and her attractive kaleidoscope eyes were from her mother. She could control air and lightning. She was kind of tough and independent with an air if leadership. She was sweet though and was always by my side, keeping me from blowing up the water system when I got angry. She wasn't your typical Aphrodite girl either. She hated make-up just as much as I did and also wasn't really a fan of dresses or fashion. **

"What?! A descendant of mine not liking dresses and make-up?" Aphrodite looked horrified. The rest of the people in the room rolled their eyes as she bawled.

"Mom, I don't even like make-up. She probably gets that from me." Piper explained.

Suddenly Leo froze and turned as red as a ripe strawberry. He wasn't moving.

"Leo, are you alright? Why aren't you reading?" Reyna asked, suspicious.

"Uh, you know what . . . I don't think that this book is really necessary, you know? Let's just forget this ever happened and walk away slowly without looking at the book . . ." He smiled nervously and trailed off. Nico suddenly rolled his eyes and snatched the book from his hands, and continued reading even as Leo screamed and tackled him, trying to get the book away from him.

**My other friend was a guy named Daniel Valdez. **

Everyone else just chortled as Leo pouted with his hands covering his face.

"Really Leo? That's what this was all about?" Hazel giggled trying (and failing) to hold back her laughter. Nico picked up where he left off.

**H****e was a funny guy, always cracking jokes to keep the mood humorous and chill. He had powers over fire so it was normally me who covered up for him when he lites himself on fire randomly for show. He had light brown hair and wasn't all that muscular by guy standards but then again, he was only thirteen like me. He had coal black eyes like his mom who used to be, surprisingly, a roman leader. He was a prankster too, though, and he had this signature smirk that instantly told you that he was a trouble maker, and set off all the warning alarms in your brain. Confident, but stupid sort of. **

"Hey! Teach your daughter some manners, Percy! I'm not stupid and neither is he!" Percy just rolled his eyes.

"Echo's mommy taught her not to lie, Leo!"

Reyna snorted, "Not sure about Daddy, though."

"You are all idiots." The Poseidon puddle horribly imitated the wisdom goddess.

"I do not talk like that!" She protested. Nico hurriedly continued reading when he realized things were about to get ugly.

**The three of us had been close friends ever since we were born because our parents had been close when they were teens so they already knew each other. We had gone to the same school since kindergarten anyway. Of course, tomorrow was the last day of seventh grade. I would be at Camp after school. ****I wiped the tears away and slid back into bed, attempting to sleep. **

"Okay, there's a linebreaker here." Nico announced, unnecessarily of course.

* * *

(Wow, I use a lot of these line-breakers)

_**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG! **_

Hermes, Leo, and Percy shrieked because Nico screamed the line.

"Dude, don't do that!" Hermes yelped.

"Percy, you scream like a girl." Annabeth and Thalia stated innocently as Percy gaped at them with everyone else smirking.

"HEY!"

**I shot up, screaming and saw my mom, clad in a black skirt and thin white button down blouse, standing next to a huge golden gong that was almost as tall as she was, grinning like a maniac and twirling the mallet in one hand. **

The entire council burst out laughing and Annabeth blushed.

**"MOM?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I looked at her exasperatedly and she snickered at my expression (and probably also my ridiculous bed-head along with some leftover sleep-drool splattered on my face which I had unfortunately inherited from my dad). **

"Wow Percy, you even cursed your poor daughter with the sleep drool." Hazel giggled.

Percy pouted, "What is it, Pick on Percy Day?"

"Percy, that's everyday." Piper smiled brightly at him.

"You drool when you sleep?" Artemis looked disgusted.

"Don't judge the boy," Apollo said, "he's not the only one." The rest of the gods and demigods stared at him. "Um . . . continue reading Leo."

**She placed a hand on her hip and sighed contently. "It's a wedding gift from Lady Artemis. ****This is how I used to wake up your father on Christmas morning! No matter how may times I did it, he still never got used to it. Of course, in his extreme daze and confusion, I always told him it was Valentine's Day and then he would panic because he never got me a gift or planned anything. Gods, that was fun!" **

"Didn't know you had a sense of humor, Annabeth." Apollo nodded approvingly.

"Good job daughter, even though you made the ridiculous choice of marrying the stupid sea brat, you still keep him on his toes." Three guesses on who just commented. If you can't figure that out, you're stupider than Apollo and Leo put together.

**I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Okay, I'm up—****geez." She smirked and rolled the gong out of the room and called over her shoulder. **

**"Breakfast is blue waffles! Get 'em while they're hot!" **

Suddenly the gods and demigods heard six monstrous roars and glanced around until they landed on Percy, Leo, Frank, Jason, Hermes, and Apollo. Or their stomachs anyway.

"Eeeeew, gross!" Aphrodite screamed while Demeter, Athena, Artemis, and the rest of the girls rolled their eyes.

"Gods, Sparky. You could've shattered the windows with something like that!" Piper commented, giggling while Jason blushed and nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Okay, after this chapter, we can eat lunch." Zeus said, exasperatedly. The guys cheered.

**Within half an hour, I had showered and was ready for school. Glancing in the mirror on the way out, I raced down the stairs to the dining table. I was wearing a simple baby blue lace dress and black flats. My raven curls hung down simply at around mid-back and I just had a few light barely noticeable touches of make-up on. I gazed at my plate of perfect turquoise waffles (my grandmother's recipe—and yes, I said turquoise, as in _blue_) with the perfect little square of butter, melting and drizzling over the sides . . . and it was gone within ten minutes. **

The wide eyes and baffled looks were enough to send the entire council into laughter.

"Well, that's not even close to Percy's record. The boy can eat a plate of pancakes within two minutes!" Thalia snorted.

"I didn't think that that was even humanly possible." Demeter looked amazed and slightly disgusted at the same time.

"Oh, it is!" Hermes and Apollo yelled nodding their heads rapidly.

"You idiots aren't even human!" Aphrodite said exasperatedly. Everyone stared at her.

"Aphrodite! You actually said something smart! It's a miracle!" Zeus yelped. Nico hurriedly continued reading before Aphrodite had a chance to reply. Unfortunately for Zeus, she threw her stiletto at him with deadly accuracy. It smacked him right into his eye and shrieked.

**I scanned the living room after breakfast. There was a 52" TV on one wall, plush white couches, and a glass coffee table arranged on the floor. Framed pictures were scattered along the walls, along with a trophy case displaying all of mom's Architectural Awards and my talent competition trophies as well as the certificates. The pictures portrayed scenes from all the way back to when my parents were toddlers, to when they grew up, to when they started dating, to their wedding day, to when I was born, and a picture from every year of my life, up 'til now. **

"Accurate description." Athena commented, with Artemis nodding in agreement.

**I stared at a picture of my parents on their wedding day. It was about the size of a regular laptop and the frame was silver, decorated with gems and a rose design. They were standing on the beach, the stars glittering above them. My mom was standing in front of my dad yet a bit to the left. His arm was resting on her hip and her head against his chest. Dad wore a simple black tuxedo with a tiny little blue rose pinned to the front, whereas mom wore a one shouldered white full length wedding gown. The dress was dusted with blue glitter and little clear sequins creating a beautiful flowery pattern. They both had bright genuine smiles. Someone had performed the simple miracle of somewhat taming dad's hair, with mom's hair falling down in neat curls past her shoulders and a small bouquet of blue roses in her hands. **

"Awww, that's sweet!" Aphrodite was bawling again, while the demigods were smiling, partly because Percy and Annabeth were finally able to get a somewhat happy ending, and partly because they couldn't wait until actually happened.

**I had never ever seen her smile like that in my life. Even when she watched me from the chairs in the audience as I was handed awards and certificates. I saw the proud looks but there was a lingering gaze there, like she was thinking, _I wish he was here to see this, _and I completely understood her. I thought the same thing. **

**"Echo?" I snapped out of my daze and glanced at my mom who was standing next to me, looking concerned. ****"Are you okay? You've been sitting there for like, five minutes." **

**"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I replied quickly. **

**"Well, I have to go to work. Have fun Echo. Aunt Katie will pick you, Skylar, and Dan up after school and she'll take you to camp. Call me when you get there." She explained. Wrapping her arms around me, she whispered in my ear, "Be careful, keep your bracelet close and make sure not to make Selina _too_ mad this time. Your face was green for a week!"**

**I grumbled quietly to myself as I remembered what happened last summer. Well, Selina Rodriguez, had gotten mad when I accidently revealed the fact that she had a teddy bear in her camp trunk and dumped a bucket of green goop on my face. The gunk made my face green for a week and of course she had to use the special goop from the Hermes Cabin that doesn't come off. **

"Sounds like Clarisse and Chris's future daughter." Piper guessed. She had grown close to most of the other head councillors during the six and a half months she spent at camp before the Argo II set off to Camp Jupiter and also after the Giant War had finally been won, and had also learned the basics of their personalities and they way the acted. She knew that Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriguez were already dating despite their constant denial and had instantly recognized Clarisse's quick-to-anger nature and Chris's pranking skills in Selina. The other demigods nodded in agreement, thinking of their . . . odd friends. Ares banged his fists on the armrests of his throne and demanded confusedly,

"Clarisse? My daughter? Who is this Chris and how dare you imply that she's going to marry someone named . . . _CHRIS?!_" Ares yelled angrily. Hermes snorted indignantly.

"Chris is my son! And everyone knows that he could do much better than some stupid Ares girl!" Ares growled and stood up, glaring heatedly at his half-brother. But, before he could say a word, Hera stomped her foot and yelled.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU, SIT DOWN AND KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT!" Everyone jumped at the sound of Hera's voice because they hadn't heard her say anything in the last few hours.

"But mommy!" Ares wailed. The entire council and the demigods roared with laughter.

"Oh, _mommy_ I have a boo-boo!" Percy mocked, laughing his head off.

Dionysus leaped up and yelped."Idiots, you interrupted my nap!"

"Dionysus, you will not SLEEP DURING A MEETING!" Zeus yelled. Nico quickly continued reading.

**"Kay, bye mom." She walked out and Skylar walked in. She wore dark jeans and a see through lavender button down shirt with a white tank top underneath, with a pearl necklace resting at her throat. **

**"Hey, Echo! Bye Auntie A! Lets go." **

"Auntie Annabeth . . . I'm going to have to get used to that." Annabeth mumbled, smiling softly.

**Skylar smiled and we walked out the door, our bags thrown over our shoulders. The sky was a clear blue and there was a slight breeze, the familiar city noises rang out as we walked to school, the early morning mist already fading away as we arrived. The building was pretty big, with two stories, a library, gym, computer lab, cafeteria, etc. It was the third greatest elementary-junior high school in New York and we had been going there together since we were five. W****e met Dan at my locker right before first period. He wore his usual, shorts and T-shirt and we walked to homeroom together. If only I had known how crazy and weird the day would get.**

"Don, don, don!" Leo wiggled his fingers and smirked.

"Ooooooh, foreshadowing!" Percy snickered. Leo suddenly narrowed his eyes at Nico and grabbed the book out of his hands.

"I'm supposed to be reading!"

"Wait there's more?" Apollo asked exasperatedly.

"Oh, Leo." Reyna rolled her eyes and slapped Leo upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He pouted childishly.

"No reason. I just needed to hit something." She smiled devilishly at him.

"Okay, there's another line-breaker here." he announced before continuing.

* * *

**"Bree, Cole and Jade are already down here! Hurry up!" I heard dad's voice calling for me. **

"Okay, now there's a Bree and a Cole and a Jade too! This book has so many characters!" Nico wailed.

"Oh, quit your whining Death Breath!" Thalia glared at him and he gulped. Artemis grinned, _This is how it should be! _

**Today was my first and last day of school. We had moved from California to New York, arriving yesterday and had started to unpack but the place was pretty crowded. My dad and I had lived in California my entire life and with my dad as a marine biologist who made plenty of money even without my mom, we were pretty well off. He was pretty famous and ****probably the greatest fishy scientist as I called it. He studied anything and everything in the sea or ocean and was well known. **

"This must be Percy's daughter. Or other daughter." Hephaestus grunted.

"So when Percy and Annabeth split up for some unknown reason, they must have had two daughters, and they each took one with them and didn't tell the either about the other." Athena guessed, putting the pieces together in her mind. Hermes, Apollo, Percy, Nico, and Leo looked at her blankly, their heads tilted to the side with dumb expressions on their faces.

"Percy and I had two kids and lied to them kids after we split up for unknown reasons." Annabeth translated in her 'duh' voice.

"Annabeth, how did you know what to say." Reyna asked looking at her friend in wonder. She shrugged and winked.

"I've been best friends with Percy for five years and I've dated him for one, I've had plenty of practice."

"Marine biologist? Really? I honestly thought that you would end up depending on Annabeth completely." Thalia snorted.

"HEY! I am not that desperate!" Percy protested.

"Whatever you say, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth kissed him on the cheek.

** She had suddenly disappeared when I was only one and I barely remembered her. My dad explained that she was a famous architect who had known him since they were twelve. They'd gone on five quests and survived two wars together. They started dating at sixteen and got married at twenty-seven. ****I was born when they were both twenty-nine. **

"Married at 27 and had their first child at 29. That's not bad. At least it isn't, 'first child born at 17 and married at 19'." Athena muttered to herself.

**I glanced at myself in the mirror and then stared at a family picture from before my mom had disappeared. **

**In the picture, mom and dad stood side by side with me in mom's arms. All three of us were smiling widely in casual clothes at the beach. Mom had curly blond hair and striking grey eyes, with a slim figure and soft facial features. I had the exact same features as her and I looked like a slightly younger carbon copy. I had her blond hair but my father's green eyes. My personality was a lot like my dad's though. **

"Of course." Athena sighed as she shook her head.

**My dad had received a job opportunity in New York and we had moved here. Just like that. Most people would be devastated that they would have to move away to a different city far away and leave all their friends as well as the main life they had known, but I didn't have that problem. But for some odd reason that dad did not explain no matter how many times I had tried to pry it out of him, my two friends Cole di Angelo and Jade Zhang **

"Wow, everyone has kids in this story!" Thalia snickered as everyone laughed at Hazel, Frank, and Nico.

"I feel bad for whatever poor woman ends up with Nico." Percy laughed.

"Hey! You guys are the meanest cousins ever." Nico wiped a fake tear from his eye as he pouted playfully. The gods laughed with them and smiled at how their children got along and were all friends.

"I'm just glad there are so many couples!" Aphrodite giggled, hopping up and down in her seat giddily.

"How are you related to her?" Jason asked his girlfriend in wonder. Piper glanced at her mother—who was currently giggling like a maniac and shrieking to herself—and sighed.

"I wonder the same thing every time my siblings shriek over some power couple. Did you know that—" Piper imitated a super high-pitched giggly girly girl voice, "Steven like, totally got dumped by Janine yesterday! Can you believe that!?" She rolled her eyes. "But they're not all bad. Just Drew and maybe three of her cronies are bullies."

"I'm just glad that you put her in her place. _Finally_!" Jason cried.

**were moving to New York with us. Jade's parents lived down the street and Cole's parents moved into a condo a few blocks away. **

**Our new house was a bit smaller than our old one but, again, it would seem bigger if it wasn't so crowded with ****boxes. Dad said that we would start unpacking and arranging things tomorrow but I guess it was in his immature nature, though. He wasn't that organized either, which is why I had ended up having my first day at my new school on the _last _day of school. Ugh. Of course, I would probably have done the same if I had been the same position, but that's another matter. My father was very handsome, with memorizing sea-green eyes and wind-swept black hair that gave him the "just got back from the beach look". He had chiselled features and pretty athletic figure, a swimmers body. Seriously, you don't want to know how many ladies (single and not-so-single) had flirted with him. He missed my mom too much though, and rejected all of them. **

"So loyal." Annabeth mumbled, hugging him tightly.

**Anyway, I was wearing simple grey jeans, a thin emerald green top, and a black vest with elbow length sleeves. I quickly grabbed my backpack and threw it over my shoulder, scrambling downstairs, snatching a blueberry muffin off the plate on the dining table, and chewing it on the way to the living room. Dad was sitting in front of the window, with a regular collared shirt and shorts, staring out into space. He did that a lot, when he was barely moving and just staring out at the sky, you knew he was thinking about mom. Cole and Jade stood at the door waiting impatiently. Jade was tapping her foot repeatedly and Cole was glancing at his watch every five seconds. **

**"There you are!" **

**"Brielle Lucas Jackson!" She called, using my full name the way she did when she was frustrated with me. ****"You took forever! Were you making your clothes in there, or changing into them?!" Cole had deep brown eyes and a pale porcelain complexion with dark hair. He wore his regular black jeans, black graphic T-shirt, and black leather jacket, complete with silver chains and way too many pockets. He says he isn't goth or emo, but he totally is. **

"Hey, it's Mini-Nico!" Thalia snickered.

"I'm not emo or goth!" He whined.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night . . . " she replied cheerily.

**He was pretty calm most of the time and he was normally quiet. Jade looked like a female version of her father Frank Zhang. She had Asian eyes and olive skin, with straight black hair twisted into a simple braid. She wore dark jeans, brown boots, and a baby yellow blouse. She was actually half Chinese, half dead. **

"Excuse me?" The gods asked, clearly freaking out.

"It's okay, there's an explanation following." Leo said. "Cool your jets."

**Her mom Hazel Zhang was born in 1929, New Orleans, moved to Alaska, and died at thirteen. **

"Excuse me?! HADES! What did you do?" Zeus screamed.

**Her half brother Nico Di Angelo (Cole's dad) had brought her back to life during the Second Giant war and she was a close friend of dad's. So technically, Cole and Jade were . . . half-cousins? Confusing, I know. ****Anyway, we had known each other since we were born and our parents had trained us to fight and use every weapon there was in modern demigodishness. **

"Not a word." Athena and Annabeth sang accusingly.

"Yeah it is." Percy protested. Annabeth and her mother exchanged matching looks and stared at Percy.

"Well, at least we know who taught Brielle that word." Annabeth muttered, face-palming.

**Dad, had told us so many stories about his days in the war, all the quests, everything. He told us about the camp for demigods that had met mom at, and got sent on so many quests on. When we asked our parents where the camp was and why we couldn't go there, they had replied the same answer that all kids hated more than anything (and the same answer that he gave when we asked what happened to my mom)—"I'll tell you when you're older." I knew about all their adventures and things like that, but where the actual camp was? No idea. I didn't even know where my grandma was. Sally Jackson, the worlds greatest grandma, as I guessed. Back to the topic. **

**"I'm so sorry guys, I just got distracted! You know how I am." I sighed exasperatedly, brushing my side-bangs away from my eyes. **

** "Bree, do you guys even know the way? You need me to drop you off?" Dad walked over to us and placed a hand on my shoulder. **

**"It's fine, you . . . settle in." I waved him away and walked out the door. Cole and Jade scrambled after me and we rushed to our new school. It took about twenty**** minutes of running to reach the school, and as I discovered, New York is even busier than California and a lot more confusing. We took three wrong turns and were panting by the time we even spotted the building. **

**"Maybe we should've taken up your dad's offer." Cole muttered, his hands on his knees. **

**"Yeah, but there is no way I was going to admit that to his face!" I replied. **

"She has pride issues." Frank snorted.

**"You have serious pride issues!" Jade gasped. "Anyway, we should go. The principle said there was no reason to get a schedule because, there's only one day left and today is just the end of the year party anyway. They do this special thing at this school where all the new kids for the next year can come for the last day of school and meet some of the other kids. We just go to this homeroom and follow the other kids to the gym for the party." **_(A/N:Okay, I know that's not how things work but lets just say it is. I mean, I seriously doubt that anyone has ever been in this situation so what was the principle supposed to do?) _

**We strolled through the double doors with a remaining five minutes before we had to get to homeroom. The school was looked just as modern on the inside as it was on the outside. The halls were clean and waxed, the lockers were lined up on nearly every wall, ranging in colors white to purple. Kids were bragging to their friends about where they were going on summer vacation and getting a head start on cleaning out their lockers. For some reason though, when we slid between groups, people smiled and stared at us as we passed, as if they already knew us. **

**"Hey Echo, you dyed your hair blond! Nice." A guy in a blue shirt and shorts laughed. **

**"Are those some new kids for next year? It's so nice of you to show them around. Love the new hair color by the way." A girl with coco colored hair and short shorts complemented as she hurried passed us. **

**"Uh, wait—who's Echo and . . . this is my natural hair color. " I called after them. **

"She probably looks exactly like Echo who must coincidently go there." Poseidon who had been de-puddle-ified reasoned. Everyone gasped.

"What?" He looked confused.

"Y-you figured something o-out before Athena!" Zeus looked so terrified, he was leaning slowly away from his brother as if he had the plague.

"The world is ENDING! RUN FOR YOUR MISERABLE INCONSIDERATE LIVES!" Hermes and Apollo shrieked, hugging each other childishly.

"Miserable?" Piper raised her eyebrows.

"Inconsiderate?" Hazel followed suit.

"Whatever, we need to figure out what to do about _that_." Hades pointed at his niece. Athena was frozen, completely pale and shaking, not saying a word. Her eyes were blown wide in terror and her shoulders were hunched over.

"Eh, she'll be fine." Ares shrugged nonchalantly.

**"Maybe this is some kind of . . . welcome tradition?" Jade asked, clearly confused. **

**"Or, maybe . . . you have a cyborg clone and she looks exactly like you, except she already goes to this school and they recognize you and think that the _clone _dyed her hair, so your clone must've glitched when made so she accidentally was made with a different hair color . . . I always wondered what you would look like as a brunette!" Cole said excitedly. We just stared at him. **

"Nico you're nuts and so is your son." Thalia stated. Everyone nodded crazily.

**"Sometimes, I wonder what goes on in your messed up head." I muttered. **

**"Sometimes, I worry about your mental health." Jade snorted. "You're just as much of a nutcase as that freaky foreign girl from last year, Fizzy." **

**"Fizzy? Are you sure it wasn't Izzy?" I asked as we ducked passed some boys with glasses and headgear, spilling books as we passed. **

**"Nope, her parents were just as crazy as she was." Cole smirked. **

Everyone snorted.

**"Here we are . . . room 27." We knocked on the door and stepped into the classroom. All the other students watched us as we approached the teacher—a nice looking old lady—sitting in her desk.**

**The teacher looked up and glanced at them. "Oh Echo, it's nice to see you helping new kids around. You two must be Cole di Angelo and Jade Zhang. Or your Betty Zuberwieler and Jonathon Elaphanhood. **

"Ha! Betty What-Ever and Johnny Elephant-Face! I really feel bad for those kids." Hermes snorted as the entire council laughed.

**You can just stand over by the bookcase, you won't have to wait that long. We'll be called down to the gymnasium soon anyways." **

**She pointed to a group of kids chatting next to the bookcases. "Um, sorry ma'am, but my name is Brielle and I'm also a new student for next year." She looked at me oddly. Brielle Tip #1—Teachers love it when you call them ma'am or sir. **

**"Did you hit your head or something? Do you need to go to the nurse? I mean sure you have a different hair color, and I may be a little old, but I never forget a face!" **

"You _suuuuuuurrrreee_ about that?" Nico asked, raising his eye-brows at an inhuman height. Everyone stared at him oddly. "What?" They turned away, even more worried for his mental health.

**"Um, do you have a list of the new kids for next year? If you do, the name Brielle Jackson should be on there." She snatched a piece of paper off a shelf behind her and scanned it silently. Suddenly, the door burst open, and three kids sprinted in, panting and gasping. The girl in the middle with black hair threw her hands up into the air and did a little happy dance. **

**"Yes! Still got a perfect attendance!" She stopped twirling around for a few seconds when she saw me. **

**"Huh?!" We both said at exactly the same time. **

**"You know, maybe you were right, Cole . . ." I muttered, staring at her. She looked exactly like me in every possible way. Her features, her expression, her voice, her height, everything! Except for her hair. The only thing that was different about it was that it was deep raven black. I was pure blond. **

**"And I thought it was a coincidence that you two had the same last name . . ." Miss Apple-Jacker trailed off staring at the two of us in fascination. "You might be twins!" **

"Wow, a bit cliché don't you think?" Reyna mumbled.

"Okay, next chapter!" Leo chucked the book at Percy and he fumbled for it.

"Okay, uh Chapter Three—HAPPY _TWIN_-DEPENDANCE DAY!" Percy read.

"WAIT! Weren't we gonna have lunch?" Nico asked, his stomach growling. Zeus sighed.

"Fine, everyone into the dining hall—the human sized one."

The gods shrank to their human size and the demigods headed to the dining hall, following Annabeth because she knew the place up and down. The gasped when they entered Olympus's Dining Hall. The table was long like a table in a grand palace. It was made completely out of white marble, a diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling, the walls decorated with framed pictures of the gods and goddesses. Dark red drapes lined with gold were hung in between the pictures, solid gold plates and chalices studded with precious gems were arranged on the table.

"I feel like I'm living in the era of kings and queens." Thalia said in awe. "May as well wear a solid gold crown and a lace dress."

"Everyone take a seat, the plates are just the same as the ones you have at camp, order whatever you want. The chalices are the same, well, except for the fact that they're solid gold." Zeus of course, sat at the head of the table, with Hera to his right and Poseidon on his left. The order beside Hera was Demeter, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Percy and Annabeth, Leo and Reyna, and Thalia. The order beside Poseidon was Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Hades, Frank and Hazel, Jason and Piper, and Nico. They gods marveled at how the demigods interacted with each other, laughing, and talking to each other.

Aphrodite stared at Percy and Annabeth. She was leaning on his shoulder and somehow eating at the same time. They held hands underneath the table and she could tell they were talking about something totally random and weird. Reyna was laughing at something Leo had said and he was making ridiculous faces and cracking horrible jokes. Piper and Jason were having a mini poke fight and giggling. The love goddess smiled at all the amazing couples. Frank and Hazel were blushing and talking quietly, in a comfortable and familiar way. Nico and Thalia were playfully arguing on which one of them was more powerful.

After lunch, everyone returned to the throne room and Percy snatched the book off the couch and they all got settled back into their seats. But before Percy could even open his mouth, a box of pure light appeared in the center of the room. It was about a few feet taller than a regular grown man and the same width. The thing glistened in the bright lights of the room, and it was probably the color of the sky, with spots of cobalt splashed across it. It stayed there for maybe a minute as everyone stared at it.

"Maybe, more people from the future are coming!" Apollo suggested, his eyes lighting up in excitement.

"Apollo, I think that was the very first good idea, you've ever had." Artemis's eyes were as huge as saucers. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother!?" He rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself. A few more seconds passed before cracks appeared in the box and more light leaked through. The entire thing vaporised and six teenagers were lying in a dazed heap on the floor. One of them groaned and stumbled to her feet. She had sunflower blond hair **(I searched up shades of blond on Google Images)** twisted into a simple braid and bright kaleidoscope colored eyes. Her features were a little sharp and kind of roman-ish. She wore a robin egg blue sundress **(I know, weird name)** with dark blue swirls across it, and a pearl necklace.

As soon as she steadied herself, her eyes widened and so did ours. Because she looked a lot like a blond Piper "Oh. My. Gods!" She yelped. "No way!"

"Um, who are you and what time have you come from?" Demeter asked.

"Uh, my name is Skylar Grace and I'm from many years in the future. This is 2007 right? Yeah, I'm one of the characters in that book." She smiled.

"Wow, you look exactly like Piper!" Jason said awed.

"Kay, I bet this is like the first time in history, that anyone has ever gone back in time and met their parents before they were even born!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

"So, who did you come here with?" Percy asked, poking one of the girls in the side and nudging her with his foot.

"I came with the rest of the characters in the book—Echo, Brielle, Cole, Dan, and Jade. Well, actually Cole and Jade are at some sort of weird ceremony in the Underworld so they couldn't make it. So it's just me, the twins, and Dan."

"Ha! So they are twins!" Leo cackled as if he had figured something out that no one else had.

"Duh!" Annabeth said exasperatedly. Skylar shook most of the kids awake.

"Oh, never-mind—Cole and Jade are here." She smiled apologetically.

"So we're in the past?" One of them asked.

"Yup!" She replied.

The girl who had spoken, wore a light purple short sleeved V-neck shirt and dark blue capris. She had Asian eyes and sharp Chinese features, straight black hair a little below her jaw, and flip-flops. Probably Jade. The boy beside her had slightly pale skin, a black sleeveless shirt and black shorts with intoxicating violet eyes. Most likely Cole. Another boy looked similar to Leo, with tan skin, brown eyes and hair, orange sleeveless shirt, red shorts, and sunglasses resting above his forehead. Dan. The last two girls were still lying down.

"Why aren't you waking them up?" Thalia asked, curiously.

"Oh, you'll see. I'd be prepared for weirdness if I were you. They have crazy dreams." Dan looked at everyone carefully, as if to say '_beware the weirdness'. _Skylar placed her hand on one of the girls shoulder and gave her a light shock **(in case you forgot: Skylar's Jason's daughter too so she has powers over lightning and air)**. The girl yelped and sat up quickly.

"NO, DON'T USE THE CHAINSAW DOCTOR TUNA-UNICORN!" She shrieked, jolting to her feet. She looked exactly like Annabeth except for the fact that she had black hair and sea-green eyes. She wore a lime green flowing tank-top and light blue jean shorts. Her eyes were blown wide with shock and her dark raven black curls cascaded down her back like a water fall.

"Wha-what? What did . . . where? Huh?" She mumbled in her haze.

"Echo, we're in the past." Jade stated bluntly.

"Say wha . . . ?" She blinked a couple of times as her eyes re-focused and she smiled.

"Okay, 2007 right? That's what Apollo said right?" she asked. Skylar nodded and shocked the second girl and she screamed.

"NO, WHY IN HADES ARE YOU DESRTOYING THE SACRED PINAPPLE!? YOU'RE LAND WILL BE CURSED FOREVER WITH PURPLE KANGAROOS!" She gasped and caught her breath. She wore the same outfit as her twin sister except her tank top was turquoise instead of lime green. She looked exactly like her twin but her hair was curly blond like Annabeth's.

"Oh, we're in the past." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Meanwhile the gods and demigods were laughing and practically crying at the twins weird dreams.

"Okay, how do you all know that you're in 2007?!" Reyna exploded.

"Whoa, cool your jets mom. Apollo told us we'd be going to 2007, a few days ago . . . wait that would be a few years in the future, ugh—time travel is so confusing!" He pouted.

"So, let's get to the reading." Echo jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yay, reading!" Everyone else cheered half-heartedly.

"Okay, Chapter Three—HAPPY _TWIN_-DEPENDANCE DAY!" Percy read.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? Review for whether or not you want this plot or the other one. Seriously, gods, if I don't get any answers, the story won't be as good because I need to know which plot you think is better. If you find any mistakes review and tell meeeeeeeeeeeeee! PWEASE?!**

**~TangerineLemonade~ **


End file.
